Hate at First Sight
by n4oK0
Summary: There is a thin line between love and hate. A Yunjae love story.


**Title :**Hate at First Sight  
**Pairing :**YunJae.  
**Genre :**Romance  
**Rating :**pg13  
**Disclaimer :**all casts are belong to their self and God  
**Warning :**Un-betaed

Note: I change Siwon last name to Kim to modify the story. Inspire by true story.

Jaejoong P.O.V

Melihat kembali foto pernikahan kami selalu membuatku tertawa geli. Saat pertama kali kakakku mengenalkan temannya pada makan malam keluarga kami 9 tahun yang lalu, aku tidak berpikir bahwa itu adalah cinta pada pandangan pertama seperti kebanyakan pendapat orang. Lebih tepat mungkin benci pada pandangan pertama.

Sebenarnya aku mengenalnya 2 minggu sebelum makan malam itu. Saat itu aku masih kuliah tahap akhir dan sedang melaksanakan kerja praktek di sebuah restoran dekat kampusku.

**Flash Back**

Hari ini Kim Jaejoong namja cantik bersurai hitam itu terburu-buru untuk segera sampai ke restoran tempatnya kerja praktek karena harus menggantikan rekannya yang berhalangan hadir. Dia harus cepat sampai karena Go Ahjumma, pemilik restoran itu bukanlah orang yang gampang dan menyenangkan untuk bisa dikatakan sebagai bos yang baik. Dia tidak akan mau tahu apakah kau memiliki waktu luang atau tidak. Yang ada dipikirannya adalah jika dia ingin sesuatu, maka sesuatu itu harus ada saat itu juga. Ini yang terjadi ketika Jaejoong melihat pesan dari wanita itu diponselnya yang bertuliskan "Datang ke restoran jam 3 sore ini", tanpa menanyakan apakah Jaejoong bisa atau tidak. Mengingat nilai yang diberikan oleh Go Ahjumma akan berpengaruh pada kelulusannya nanti, maka mau tidak mau Jaejoong bergegas pergi ke restoran.

Diperjalanan Jaejoong teringat bahwa dia harus mengambil pesanan ibunya di toko kue. Jaejoong mengumpat karena dia melupakan hal tersebut. Seharusnya dia sudah mengambilnya kemarin dan dia berjanji pada ibunya akan mengambil hari ini. Jaejoong memutuskan untuk mampir sebentar dan mengambilnya. Toko kue tersebut merupakan langganan ibunya sehingga pemiliknya sudah mengenal baik ibu Jaejoong beserta keluarganya. Saat Jaejoong sampai di toko kue itu, dia melihat seorang laki-laki dibelakang kasir sedang membaca sebuah novel.

"Permisi, aku mau mengambil pesanan ibuku." Kata Jaejoong sambil menyerahkan kuitansi pesanan kue itu. Namun laki-laki itu hanya menatap Jaejoong kemudian melihat sekilas kuitansi dari Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak tahu pesanan itu." Balasnya singkat. Jaejoong yang sedang terburu-buru merasa kesal karena laki-laki itu acuh tak acuh menanggapinya.

"Hei, biasanya pesanan kue itu ada di belakang lemari kaca itu." Ketus Jaejoong sambil menunjuk kearah sebuah lemari kaca. "Coba kau lihat dulu. Aku sedang buru-buru. Segera berikan pesananku, supaya aku bisa segera pergi."

"Maaf, tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu pesanan itu. Mungkin kau bisa menunggu pemiliknya datang. Beliau sedang keluar, mungkin 10 menit lagi datang." Jelas laki-laki itu. Jaejoong mulai merasa sangat kesal dan menatap laki-laki itu tajam. _Bukankah laki-laki ini bekerja ditoko ini, kenapa dia tidak tahu apa-apa. Nanti saat Ahjumma Jung datang_ _aku akan minta beliau memecatnya_, Jaejoong akhirnya harus menunggu dibangku tunggu karena tidak mungkin dia pergi tanpa kue ibunya itu. Bisa-bisa habis nyawanya karena kue itu diperlukan untuk acara ibunya besok siang.

Jaejoong terus melihat kearah jam tangannya. _Mati aku jika aku terlambat. Wanita Iblis bermarga Go itu bisa memberiku nilai jelek. Ayolah Ahjumma, cepatlah datang_. Jaejoong melihat ke jam tangannya lagi sambil menhentak-hentakan kakinya tidak sabar. Akhirnya setelah 10 menit, Ahjumma Jung tiba. Melihat Ahjumma Jung tiba, laki-laki lalu segera pergi dari meja kasir.

"Lho, Jae, kok baru datang? Bukannya seharusnya kemarin kamu ambil kue itu. Untungnya Ahjumma sudah memotong sesuai keinginan ibumu. Kamu itu" kata Ahjumma Jung sambil geleng kepala.

"Mianhe Ahjumma, kemarin aku benar-benar lupa. Bisa aku ambil sekarang?" Tanya Jaejoong. Wanita paruh baya itu lalu segera mengambil kue pesanan ibu Jaejoong dan menyerahkan ke Jaejoong. Jaejoong segera mengambil kue itu dan bergegas keluar. Tapi sebelumnya itu dia berbalik lagi.

"Oh iya Ahjumma, sepertinya Ahjumma harus memecat pegawai Ahjumma di meja kasir itu. Dia sangat dingin dan tidak bisa apa-apa. Sudah ya Ahjumma Terima kasih kuenya!" teriak Jaejoong sambil berlari meninggalkan toko itu.

"Pegawai? Yang mana?" gumam Ahjumma Jung.

**End Flash Back**

Jaejoong P.O.V

Karena kejadian menunggu 10 menit itu, bisa dikatakan bahwa aku terlambat datang ke restoran Go Ahjumma. Untungnya dia tidak mengurangi aku harus membersihkan restoran setelah tutup. Akibatnya aku terlambat pulang dan menyebabkan ibuku murka karena aku tidak mengabarinya terlebih dahulu. Saat itu aku terus menggerutu jika saja laki-laki itu secepatnya mengambilkan kue ibuku, pasti aku tidak akan sesial itu.

Entah disebut keberutungan atau bukan, beberapa minggu setelah kejadian kue, ibuku menghubungiku dan berpesan agar aku berbelanja lebih untuk makan malam karena keluarga kami akan kedatangan tamu, teman kakakku. Kupikir itu hal normal karena kami sering kedatangan tamu teman kakakku, jadi aku tidak mempersiapkan diriku saat tahu bahwa teman kakakku itu adalah laki-laki, yang benama Yunho, yang aku temui di toko kue. Kejutan lainnya adalah dia adalah anak dari Ahjumma Jung yang baru menyelesaikan kuliahnya di Amerika. Aku ingin sekali bersembunyi di dapur karena aku masih sangat kesal dengannya, tapi sopan santun mengajarkan bahwa aku tetap harus ada disana menyambut dia.

Setelah makan malam selesai, Yunho menghampiri aku dan meminta maaf atas kejadian kemarin. Dia memang tidak tahu soal pesanan kue itu dan bukan bermaksud untuk tidak sopan padaku. Aku hanya mengganguk dan tersenyum kecil menanggapi permintaan maafnya.

Seiring waktu berlalu, Yunho mulai mendekati aku. Dengan sering berkunjung kerumah dengan alasan bertemu dengan kakakku, Kim Siwon. Dia selalu bercerita soal pekerjaan barunya di sebuah biro hukum dan selalu menemaniku saat aku membutuhkan tempat untuk berkeluh kesah. Seperti saat kekasihku tiba-tiba memutuskan aku sebelum acara kelulusanku, Yunho selalu ada disampingku.

Sejak itu, benci pada pandangan pertama berubah perlahan menjadi serangkaian kisah cinta yang berakhir dengan pernikahan selama 9 tahun dan seorang malaikat tampan yang jahil bernama Jung Changmin. Tentunya, sekarang aku berpikir bahwa Yunho tidaklah terlalu buruk.

**End**


End file.
